Can I cry in your hug?
by Lizzkaru
Summary: "Bolehkah kupinjam pundakmu, Shinichi?" Pelukan Shinichi selalu Ran merasa lebih baik dan lebih nyaman. Tapi ketika pengkhianatan yang ternyata kesalahpahaman menyakitkan Shinichi, juga Ran. Lalu harus ke manakah Ran akan merasa lebih baik? RnR?


Wadu~~h, sedihnya hatiku. Kok fic DC jarang di-review. Jadi terkesan kurnag ramai nih… *plak* Ren jadi pengen ngeramein fandom DC, terutama ShinRan, hehe… ;D

Langsung aja, oke?

.

_Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho_

_Warning: Abal-abal, gaje, aneh, little OOC, don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_**Can I cry in your hug?**_

_._

**Ran's POV**

Aku masih ingat bagaimana caramu melindungiku, mengecup dahiku, menghangatkan diriku dari kedinginan, dan… bagaimana cara membuatku berhenti menangis. Kau menenangkan aku dari tangisan dengan belaian tanganmu, kau hapus air matamu dengan tawamu, dan kau menjauhkan aku dari sesuatu bernama tangisan dengan pelukanmu. Hanya dengan pelukanmu, aku bisa lega. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik, lebih tenang, dan lebih tegar. Ini semua karena kau, Shinichi…. Terima kasih.

Aku memang gadis yang cengeng, tapi sejak ada kau aku jadi lebih tegar. Aku ingin jadi seseorang yang mempunyai pelukan hangat sepertimu, yang akan menenangkan anakku dengan pelukanku. Dan aku berharap, anakku itu juga anakmu, Shinichi….

End Ran's POV

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

"Ran! Kau menangis?"

Tiba-tiba Shinichi menarik pergelangan tangan Ran. Matanya menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan lembut, tetapi dengan tatapan mata itulah dia berusaha mencari tahu sebab-sebab Ran menangis.

Ran yang menyadari pergelangan tangannya ditarik Shinichi langsung menghapus air matanya, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. Senyuman palsu, yang digunakannnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Ti… tidak."

Jawaban dari mulut Ran langsung keluar begitu saja. Tanpa Ran sadari, lidahnya telah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Shinichi jadi semakin yakin bahwa Ran itu menangis. Lihatlah mata Ran yang sembap! Hidungnya yang sedikit memerah! Senyuman palsu yang Ran berikan! Lihat juga nada bicaranya, terlihat jelas seperti orang yang habis menangis.

"Jangan bohong, Ran," ujar Shinichi datar.

Ran menunduk. Air matanya kembali menetes, "Aku menyerah kalau soal hal ini, Shinichi…."

Shinichi tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia memegang kedua pundak Ran, "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa Ran?"

"Shinichi, bolehkah aku meminjam pundakmu?"

"Tidak masalah."

Ran langsung memeluk pundak Shinichi, pipinya dibanjiri oleh air mata yang pilu. Kemudian ia menceritakan semua masalahnya, masalah yang membuatnya menangis.

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

"Wah, kabarnya Ran dan Shinichi itu berpacaran ya?" tanya Kazuha.

"Haha… iya, aku juga baru tahu tuh," sahut Shiho.

"Eh, Ran baru datang tuh!" seru Kazuha.

Shiho dan Kazuha langsung menghampiri Ran, kemudian menghujani gadis itu dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ran langsung pusing dengan dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya, walaupun ia mengerti dan juga paham dengan semua pertanyaan yang diajukkan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi…?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Shinichi?"

Pipi Ran langsung memerah, ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shiho dan Kazuha, "Ya."

"KYAAAAA! Akhirnya…!"

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

Pukul 16.00, Ran masih belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Shinichi masih menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia terus memandangi arlojinya, ayolah Ran…! Segera pulang! Aku menunggumu….

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

Sepi. Sekolahnya kini telah sepi. Ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Namun matanya terbelalak seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, berpakaian rapi, menghampirinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ran. Itu semua membuat Ran bergidik. Kesal.

"Hey, Ran!"

Belum sempat Ran membalas, pria itu langsung menarik tangan Ran, "Ayo kita pergi! Temani aku makan siang ya, Baby!"

"APP… PA? BABY! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Shinichi yang mendengar teriakan Ran langsung menyadari bahwa Ran sudah ada di gerbang sekolah. Matanya melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang tangannya ditarik oleh seorang pria di hadapannya. Shinichi mendengus kesal, ia pun menguntit.

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

Keesokkan harinya, Shinichi harus kembali menahan rasa cemburu saat melihat Ran berjalan berdua dengan pria yang sama, seperti kemarin. Padahal, pada awalnya Shinichi ingin mengajak Ran kencan. Sayangnya rencananya gagal karena pria itu. Pria yang menyebalkan! Pria yang menjadi tembok besar antara hubungannya dengan Ran.

Tapi yang membuat Shinichi makin cemburu adalah saat pria itu menembak Ran! Argh, rasanya ia ingin menghajar pria itu dengan tangan kosong! Sialan!

"Eh? Menembakku? Maaf, aku itu sudah punya–"

"Kya~~, terima kasih telah menerimaku jadi pacarmu, Ran! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Sayang, perkataan Ran kurang didengarkan oleh Shinichi. Hanya perkataan pria yang menembak Ran yang ia dengar. Alhasil, Shinichi jadi salah tanggap. Ia jadi terlanjur kesal.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Shinichi langsung pergi. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan penuh goresan luka di hatinya.

Ran langsung sadar dengan langkah Shinichi, "Eh? Shinichi? Shinichi!"

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

Hati Shinichi terluka. Ia merasa dikhianati. Sakit. Perih. Kecewa. Marah. Kesal. Sedih. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Mungkinkah hubungannya dengan Ran harus berakhir tragedi seperti ini?

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

"Hey, Ran! Kau jahat ya?"

"Jahat? Maksudmu, Shiho?" tanya Ran.

"Kau itu mengkhianati Shinichi, padahal kan Shinichi itu sangat mencintaimu, Ran! Kenapa kau menghianati dia? Padahal kan, dia itu orang yang paling dekat denganmu!" teriak Kazuha.

Ran tersentak.

TES.

Shinichi…? Jadi itu benar-benar dia?

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

Sakit. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Rasa sakit ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya? Ke mana lagi ia harus menemukan ketenangan? Shiho dan Kazuha? Sebaiknya jangan mereka dulu. Mereka berdua sedang marah dengannya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Shinichi? Terlalu kejam jika ia meminta Shinichi untuk memeluknya!

Bukankah dirinyalah yang telah menyebabkan Shinichi merasa benar-benar sakit hati? Walaupun ini semua adalah kesalahpahaman, tapi tetap saja dirinya bersalah! Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan orang lain soal masalah ini. Ini masalahnya! Dan ini semua karenanya! Layakkah ia meminta bantuan seseorang yang sedang sakit hari karenanya?

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

_Dapatkah aku dimaafkan?_

_Atas pengkhianatanku?_

_Yang sebanarnya hanyalah kesalahpahaman?_

_Aku memohon padamu…_

_._

_Jika memang aku tak dimaafkan_

_Tidak apa-apa_

_Kau berhak memutuskan_

_Untuk memaafkanku atau tidak_

_._

_Tapi izinkan aku_

_Meminta maaf padamu_

_Mengucapkan sebuah kata yang mungkin kau anggap basi_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shinichi_

_._

_Namamu tak akan terhapus dari hatiku_

_Kau tak akan tergantikan_

_Kau selalu ada di pikiranku_

_Tak kan pernah aku lupkan_

_._

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

**Ran's POV**

Tekadku sudah bulat untuk meminta maaf pada Shinichi. Walaupun mungkin aku akan dapat makian berat darinya. Ya~h, setidaknya aku harus mencoba semua ini. Semoga ini berhasil.

Aku menunggu di depan rumah Shinichi. Sudah kusiapkan sebuah kotak, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Kurasa sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu. Aku duduk, termenung. Tanpa terasa air mataku langsung menetes.

"Kau butuh pundakku, Nona?"

Suara yang kukenal.

Ramah dan lembut.

Aku menoleh. Shinichi?

Shinichi!

Aku beranjak dan menghampiri Shinichi, "Mmm… Shinichi… sebenarnya aku–"

"Tak usah meminta maaf, Ran. Justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu cemburuan ya? Ahahaha…."

Akhirnya, aku kembali temukan tawanya. Tawa yang sudah cukup lama tak kudengar. Aku sangat merindukan suara itu. Akhirnya, rindu itu kini terlepas begitu aku mendengar suara tawanya.

"Kau tahu kan arti cemburu itu? Hahaha…."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu memeluknya. Pelukan ini terasa lebih hangat, lebih nyaman, lebih indah, lebih tenang, lebih sejuk, dan membuatku lebih bahagia. Terima kasih Shinichi. Atas semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih atas pelukanmu yang selalu membuatku lebih baik. Aku tidak akan tahu apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu.

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

_Kebahagiaan itu akhirnya dapat kugapai_

_ Dan diakhiri oleh sebuah pelukan_

_ ._

_ Bahagia_

_ Mungkin hanya kata itu yang melukiskan hatiku_

_ Bersamanya_

_ ._

_ Terima kasih, Shinichi…_

.

**|~S.H.I.E.K.A.R.U~|**

.

Fyuuuh! My 2nd fic fandom DC akhirnya selesai juga. Lagi-lagi: RanShin. Lagi-lagi: Oneshot. Maklumi saja senpai, Ren masih author newbie yang benar-benar abal-abal, hehe… *plak

Do you mind to leave me review?

Flame?

No problem

Thx


End file.
